In general, a driver uses a parking brake lever or a parking brake pedal to prevent a vehicle from moving on a slope when parking the vehicle.
When the parking brake lever or the parking brake pedal operate as described above, it is necessary to determine whether a parking brake is applied or whether the parking brake is not applied by detecting sensing the operation in the vehicle.
For example, when the vehicle travels after the vehicle is changed from a P-stage (parking state) to a D-stage (driving state) while the parking brake is applied, since the vehicle is in an abnormal traveling state, the vehicle needs to detect the abnormal traveling state to guide the abnormal traveling state to a driver.
To this end, a switch for the parking brake which interlocks with the operation of the parking brake lever or the parking brake pedal is applied into the vehicle.
A general switch for the parking brake in the related art is a structure constituted by a shaft, a bracket, a spring, a first terminal, and a second terminal and the shaft when the parking brake lever or the parking brake pedal operates interlocks with the parking brake lever or the parking brake pedal.
In this case, since the shaft moves in direct contact with the bracket made of metal, noise due to perturbation between the shaft and the bracket occurs. When the shaft is made of a metallic material, the noise caused due to the perturbation between the shaft and the bracket is generated louder.
Further, in the parking brake switch in the related art, there is a possibility that defects will be caused due to misassembly as the shaft, the spring, the first terminal, and the second terminal are assembled with the bracket as a reference configuration.
In order to solve the problems, a parking brake switch has been filed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0139661.
The parking brake switch in the related art includes a shaft interlocked with the operation of the parking brake lever or parking brake pedal, a spring that provides elastic restoring force to the shaft while interlocking with the operation of the shaft, a bracket having a first terminal for flow of electricity, the first terminal having a second terminal for the flow of the electricity, the second terminal for connecting or disconnecting the first terminal and the second terminal according to the position of the shaft after being coupled with a lower end of the shaft, and a base for supporting at least one of the shaft, the spring, the bracket, the first terminal, and the second terminal and the base is configured to include a guide shape for supporting positional movement of the shaft so as to prevent a portion where the bracket and the first terminal contact each other from being generated during the positional movement of the shaft and supporting the positional movement of the shaft.
However, in the general parking brake switch in the related art, which is configured as described above, the second terminal is coupled to the lower end of the shaft to connect or disconnect the first terminal and the second terminal according to the position of the shaft, and as a result, the switch is exposed to the outside according to the position on the bottom surface of the base, so that when the parking brake in which the switch for parking brake is fixed and installed is delivered, the switch is easily damaged when the parking brake falls or is externally shocked, and as a result, contact failure occurs.
In addition, as described above, since the general parking brake switch in the related art includes the first terminal for the flow of the electricity and the bracket made of a single piece of brass so as to be fixed to the base, a weight of the entire parking brake switch may increase, and as a result, fuel cost is lowered and manufacturing cost increases.
In addition, as described above, since the general parking brake switch in the related art includes the base, the bracket, and the first terminal, a process of isolating the bracket from the base during assembly and a process of isolating the first terminal from the base are required, and as a result, it takes a long time to assemble the parking brake switch.